


Sick

by DaFishi



Series: Jamilton Month [24]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is done, Is that right?, M/M, Sick Fic, he doesn’t like it, i don’t know how to spell arguing, i have lost faith in autocorrect, not like I had any in the first place, petty arguing, thomas is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Alexander is not amused when Thomas tries to convince him he’s not sick.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Month [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904938
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is so fluffy, it’s makin me feel like imma barf.
> 
> BUT
> 
> Today I wrote 4 fics.
> 
> Tomorrow I might even edit them!
> 
> Or I’ll just post them.
> 
> Who knows.
> 
> I sure as heck don’t

Thomas felt terrible the second he woke up.

Stuffy nose, cotton-filled mouth, pounding headache, and pain in every body part imaginable.

Thomas slowly tridges to the kitchen, eyesight still not fully functioning.

“Thomas? Are you ok?” Alexander questions worriedly.

“Hm?” Thomas replies, not really understanding what was happening.

Alexander walks up and places his hand on his forehead.

He gasps softly as his hand meets the furnace Thomas called a forehead.

“Thomas, you have a fever,” Alexander says, concerned for his husband.

Thomas waves him off. “I’m fine, really, just need some-”

And with that Thomas passes out.

***

When Thomas wakes up, he has a cooling cloth on his head, books and his phone by his side, a thermometer and medicine bottle nearby, a water bottle by his bed, but no Alexander.

Thomas drinks some water before picking up ‘The Great Gatsby’ and beginning to read.

***

The next time Thomas wakes up, Alexander is by his side, food in hand and concerned look on his face.

“Do you feel better?” Alexander asks, placing the food down to place a gentle hand on Thomas’s cheek.

“Slightly,” Thomas mumbles.

“We have the week off for you to get better,” Alexander says, picking up the food to feed Thomas.

Thomas nods, still not sure what was happening.

He eats the food and listens to Alexander robotically and is out liken alight after some NyQuil.

Things get harder after Thomas gains consciousness and some semblance of brain power the next few days.

***

“I’m not sick.”

“Thomas, you are literally shivering with 3 blankets.”

“I came to work.”

“Your 103.4 fever begs to differ.”

“I don’t need your permission, I can leave anyways.”

“I told everyone you were sick and to call me if they saw you. Eliza is in Mother Hen mode with it being flu season. Do you want her to come here and baby the shit out of you?”

“….no.”

“Then sleep.”

***

“I’m not taking that.”

“Thomas-”

“No.”

“Thomas, I swear to god-”

“It tastes like shit.”

“THOMAS JEFFERSON, TAKE THE DAMN PILL.”

“Yes, mother.”

***

“I’m breaking up with you.”

“We’re married, fuckwit.”

“Don’t care, sign the divorce, the fucking Declaration of Independence for marriage, I’m done.”

“Thomas, it was just Mac & Cheese. It’s not good for you when your sick.”

“I used to love you, you know.”

“Fucking hell.”

***

Alexander makes sure to make Thomas’s life a living hell when he gets better as Alexander falls sick.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
